


The Gold Motel: The First Date (prompt)

by mrgoldsdearie



Series: Gold Motel: prompts [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Gold takes Belle to The Rabbit Hole and he catches the eye of another woman. (Not cannon to the main story line)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gold Motel: The First Date (prompt)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinuviel-undomiel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tinuviel-undomiel).



> Prompt for tinuviel-undomiel who asked: Gold Motel: Gold Motel prompt: A woman flirts with Robert and Belle get's jealous, cue Belle seducing Robert. ;-D We both thought Robert needed some loven’ after the last chapter update and I set out to make that happen. (even if this is not cannon) I’m not sure of it’s any good, but I hope you like it anyway. It might have been a rushed job, but I think it’s okay. Please enjoy and happy reading.

“Norman?” Belle takes his hand as he gazes out the window of the Italian restaurant. “Are you alright?” She squeezes his hand. “You haven’t eaten much.”

“I’m okay, D-d-dearie, I’m just a little tired.”

“Awww, Honey. You should have said something. I wouldn’t have taken you out of the house. Why didn’t you say anything? It took us forever to get a babysitter.”

“I know. You r-r-really wanted this. You n-n-needed time out of the house.”

“Well, yes, but I wouldn’t have went at your expense. I could have waited for you or done something by myself.” She hates when he does something only for her and doesn’t think about himself. “You’ve been so busy at the motel with all of those customers.” She attempts to pull him up from the seat. “Come on, Sweetie, I’m taking you home.”

“No you d-d-don’t have to do that. You n-n-needed some time…” He pauses and stares at his wife, blankly.

“Norman… No…” She knows exactly what’s happening with him.

He snaps out of his vacant stare. “You should have asked me to go out with you tonight, Lass.” Robert Gold let’s go of Belle’s hand and shoots back Norman’s cooled tea like a rum shot.

“Ugh!” She slams herself back in the seat. “I wanted him, not you.”

“Well, you had him and you have me.” He then takes her hand and pulls her out of the seat, dragging her out of the restaurant.

“Where are we going?” She questions.

“Out of this dump.”

“Norman likes this place,” she quickly adds, defending her husband.

“That’s why it’s a dump.” He inches them close to the door, stumbling over tables, causing glasses to crash.

“We didn’t pay.”

“I don’t care.” Rushes them out of the door and swiftly marches down the sidewalk as fast as his weak leg can take them without the cane.

“The car isn’t this way.”

“We’re not going to the car, Sweetheart.” He hooks his arm around her and slows the speed of his gimp. They’re a nice enough distance from the restaurant, so now he doesn’t have to rush.

“Are you okay walking without your cane?”

“Yes, yes I’m fine. We’re not far from where we’re going anyways.” Robert leads them up a few blocks from the restaurant and stops in front of the Rabbit Hole Bar.

“A bar?” She rolls her eyes, taking her arm from his. “You called the restaurant a dump, but take me to a bar.” Crosses her arms. “Let’s go. I need to get Norman home. He’s tired.” Turns away from the building.

He quickly grabs her arm and turns her back to him. “Norman is fine. He’s getting his rest,” Robert assures her, telling the absolute truth. “He knows how much you wanted to go out and he didn’t want you to go home because of him. So let’s have some fun.”

“Wait.” She snatches her arm from him. “He wants you to take me out?”

“Something like that.” He shrugs.

“You guys can’t keep doing this!”

“Doing what?”

“Popping in and out whenever it’s convenient. There’s gotta be a better way to organize this.”

“There probably is, Lass, but we don’t have to figure this out tonight.” He gives her a little shove towards the door.

“Hey! Stop shoving me.”

“Well go inside.”

Belle takes a moment to think. She does want to have fun, but she didn’t expect to be having it with him or in a place like this. There’s still a part of her that’s saying no, but if she truly didn’t want to go, she wouldn’t have allowed him to drag her around so easily. “In a bar?”

“Yes, Sweetheart, in a bar.” He steps behind her and places his hands on her shoulders, guiding her inside.

Belle’s face is hit with puffs of cigarette smoke and her heels crunch on peanut shells, as Robert leads her to the bar stool. He takes one of the cocktail napkins, wipes off the black leather seat and offers the lady the chair. Such a gentlemen.

“Wow,” Belle chuckles as she takes the seat.

“Norman isn’t the only one that knows how to treat a lady.”

“Well, I knew that.” Memories of their first time in bed together, flash through her mind. It’s been months since that day and she’s thought about it often. “So, you got me in here. Now what?”  

“Now I buy you a drink.”

“How are you going to do that?” A half grin stretches upon her face. “I have the money.”

“Oh… Well then I’ll order us the drinks.” He sits at the stool next to her. “Two rum and cokes,” he says to the barmaid.

“Rum and coke?” Belle says, shocked. “Don’t you want to start off with a beer or something?”

He cuts his eyes at her, flashing a devious smirk. “No.”

“Robert.” She gives him a stern glare.

“It’s not like I ordered us shots, which I almost did.”

The barmaid serves them the rum and cokes.

“It’s just a little mixed drink, Sweetheart,” he adds.

“I know, but I shouldn’t get drunk.”

“You don’t have to get drunk.” He takes her glass. “I’ll drink it.”

“Hold on!” She takes her drink back from him. “That wasn’t an invite for you to drink it.”

“I thought it was.” He laughs to himself, taking a drink from his own.  

“Well, it wasn’t.” She stirs the ice in the glass with the straw, then takes a sip. “It’s not too strong.”

“Not at all.” He stands and offers her his hand. “Let’s play pool.”

“Oh, umm, I don’t think I’ll be very good at that.”

“It doesn’t matter if you’re good, Lass. It’s just for fun.”

“I know. Maybe after this drink I’ll try it.”

“Hmmm…” He gazes back at her with a puzzling glare.

“What?” she questions. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I know what you’re doing.” He finishes off his drink.

“And what is it that I’m doing?” She takes another sip of hers.

“You just want to sit back here, enjoy your little drink and stare at my ass.”

Belle nearly chokes as her face blushes with embarrassment. “No I don’t,” she says coughing.

“You didn’t think I could read your mind, did you?” Arches a brow.

She wipes her lips with a cocktail napkin. His ass was the furthest thing from her mind. The front of his pants? Maybe. “You didn’t read my mind.”

“Then why are choking?”

“Because you caught me off guard,” she insists. “Besides, I’d rather stare at Norman’s ass.”

“It’s the same thing, Sweetheart.” He turns away and limps to the pool table, bends over the table to reach for the pool stick, putting his ass in her view. He knows after that comment, she’s watching his every move.

Belle rolls her eyes and takes a drink.  _“He could have walked to the other side to get that stick,”_  she thought to herself, gawking at the view of his ass in front of her, biting her bottom lip.  _“God, he’s beautiful.”_

Robert searches his pockets to find a quarter to start the game, but remembers that Belle has the money. He uses the pool stick as a walking stick and limps towers Belle for quarters.

“Hey?” A dark skin woman with hair full of braids falling to the small of her back, steps between him on his way to Belle.

Robert’s eyes grazes over her curvy figure. She’s sporting the kind of curves he’s only seen in his dreams. “Hey,” he replies eventually. Never hiding the fact that his eyes are wondering. If it wasn’t for Belle, this woman would be the most gorgeous in the bar.

“Are you playing pool?” Her Virgin Islands accent is thick.

“Well I’m trying too. I just need some money.”

She takes a step forward, licking her painted lips. She’s been watching the Scot from afar. “I have money. We can share the table.”

“You would share the table with me?”

“Of course I would. Why wouldn’t I?”

“Alright, Lass. I’ll share the table, but if I win you’re buying me a drink.”

“And if I win?” She leers at him, stripping off his clothes with her eyes.

“Your still buying me a drink.”

The brown eyed beauty giggles and strokes the silver locks from his face. Touching him for the first time. “You’re cute.”

“I know that.” He turns back to the table so they can start the game.

Belle watches them from her seat at the bar, as she quickly sucks down her rum and coke, and slowly filling with jealousy. This woman is flirting with Robert and can’t keep her hands off of him. The woman’s touches are subtle, but Belle doesn’t like them nonetheless. Though she isn’t quite sure what this thing between her and Robert is, she isn’t going to sit back and watch another woman place her paws all over him. She slams the empty glass on the counter and hops down from the bar stool. “Hey.” She steps up behinds them, crossing her arms.

Robert and the woman turn to Belle. The woman rests her arm around his shoulder as soon as her eyes fall on Belle, marking her claim on Robert.

“Hey, Sweetheart. Coming to join us?” Robert asks, absolutely clueless to the tension building between the women.

“No, I came to collect you.”

“Bobby? Who is this?” The woman asks, removes her arm and crosses them across her chest, shifting her weight to the left. So much attitude in her body language.

“Bobby?” Belle can’t believe that’s what she just called him. “That’s not your name.” Lowers her brow. “Not to me at least.”

“Well it is to me,” the woman replies and turn away from Belle. “Who is this, Bobby?”

Belle taps the woman on the shoulder. “I’m his wife,” she says when the woman faces her.

“My wife?” Robert eyes nearly pops out of his skull. Having never heard those words spoken in regards to him. and in that instant he suddenly realizes what’s happening between the women. “Lassies.” He steps between them, resting his hand on both of their shoulders. “There’s enough of me for both of you.”

“I don’t share.” Belle snatches him by the arm and drags him to the bar. “There’s enough of me for both of you?” She turns to him with fire in her eyes.

Robert has never seen her in a jealous rage before. He thinks it’s sexy. “I was just joking, Sweetheart.”

“Well it wasn’t funny.”

He wraps his arm around her shoulder and kisses her cheek. “I can’t believe you were jealous of that cute little island girl. You know you hold my heart.”

“I’m not used to that. Seeing you talking to other women and them touching you. It didn’t look right, it didn’t feel right”

“It’s not my fault I have that effect on women,” he chuckles.

Belle huffs and turns her head from him.

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” Slowly turns her head back to him. “She just payed for the table. I had to be nice.”

“Not that nice,” she pouts.

“I can make it up to you.” He lightly boops her nose.

She giggles and wraps her arm around the small of his back. “How are you gonna make it up to me?”

“We can do anything you want, my love.”

She cuts her eyes at the island girl, then firmly presses her lips against his, backing him up against the bar counter.

The women at the pool table slams the pool stick down and storms out of the bar.

“Are you mine, Robert?” She rubs her hands on the front of his pants.

“Yes, my love.” His body trembles.

“Then show me.”

He instantly takes her hand and gimps to the front of the bar.

“We didn’t pay again.”

“Who cares.” Stepping outside, Robert suddenly remembers that they walked from the restaurant and that the car is a few blocks away. He isn’t thinking with the right head at the moment. He turns to Belle and backs her up against the brick building, kissing her zealously. “I can’t…” He takes a gulp of air then consumes her lips again. “I can’t make it to the car.”

Belle cups the bulge growing in his pants. “Then you have to solve this little problem.”

“We can’t go in the bathroom. It’s too dirty.” He slips his hand under her dress and caresses it over her panties.

“Then we’ll have to try to make it to the car.”

“Fuck!”

“I can make it to the car. Can you?”

“Fuck!” He removes his hand from underneath her dress and grips onto her hand, rushing them to the parking lot behind the building. He really can’t walk a few blocks to the yellow bug. He notices a black Cadillac in the back corner of the lot. It’s windows down and leads Belle right to it.

“In someone else’s car?” She says as he opens the door and adjust the front passenger’s seat. Making more room for them in the back.

“You said you wanted to have fun.” He pushes the lock button to unlock all the doors, closes the front passenger’s door, then opens the back for her.

Belle doesn’t think twice. He did solve their problem at least. “Okay.” Slips off her panties and tosses them across the lot. This is one of the most spontaneous things she has ever done. She crawls into the back seat, resting her back against the door behind the driver’s seat and lifts up her dress, opening her legs.

He climbs in behind her, closes the door and buries his face into her warm gushing pussy.

“Oh, Robert!” Her back arches as she lightly hits her head on the glass of the window. Filling her hands with locks of his hair. “Ah.. Ah..” Grinding her hips into his face.

Robert unbuckles his belt, as he eats her out, freeing his cock from the pants. He flicks his tongue rapidly over her clit, unsure of how long the owner of the car will return, but he desperately needed a taste of her nectar. “Mmm…” He hums, licking his lips and lifts his head from her folds. “We have be quick.” He pulls her down into the leather seat and positions himself on top of her.

“I don’t mind being quick,” she breathes, voice oozing sex, and wraps her legs around his waist. “Just fuck me hard.”

“I can do that.” He teases his cock over her clit, having a bit of fun with her before going all in.

“Even in a rush you always find a way to tease.” She pulls his head into her and slips her tongue into his mouth. And he still tastes like rum and coke

“I love teasing you.” Nips at her bottom lip.

“I know you do, but now I just need you to fuck me,” she demands.

He gets even more inflamed whenever she takes control. "Yes, my love.” He guides his cock to her opening and trusts himself inside her, strong.

Belle’s head thumps the door with the force of his prod. “Ow!”

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart.” He instantly stops thrusting. “Was that too hard?”

“No, I just hit my head. I’ve never had sex in a car before.”

“Neither have I. Do you wanna change positions?”

“No this is fine.” She scoots down away from the door. “Okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Now giddy up.” She smacks his ass.

He holds on to the handle of the door, using it at leverage, and continues his advances inside her. Driving his hips as hard as he can.

“Ah, ah, ah,” she moans when every inch of his thick cock pushes inside of her and her high heeled clad feet flop in the air with each buck he takes. “Fuck!” Her nails dig into the back of his black shirt.

Robert rams his cock into her drenched pussy, enjoying the sound their bodies make when they clash together. Music to the man’s ears. “Oh.. Belle,” he grunts and licks the side of her face. “Uhh… Uhh…” He savors the sensation of her warm moist walls clenching around him. Cock plugging in and out, car windows steaming from the warmth of their breath, never intended the night to end like this. Robert’s more than ready to fill her with a hot fresh load, but Belle needs more simulation. He takes one hand down from the door handle and slide it between her folds, massaging her pearl the way he knows she craves.

“Ah!” Her body stiffens and her legs squeezes around him.

“Cum for me, Belle.” He quickens the slippery fingers in her cunt. “Fucking cum for me,” he growls like a beast through his uneven teeth.

“Ah! Sh-sh-shit!” She quickly grabs hold to the black leather seats around, clawing her nails deep inside their cushions. When her breathing becomes hollow, her body clamps down, but she fight off the orgasm tingling at her core.

“I know… I know you’re there.” He can’t hold the urge back any longer.

“Cum with me Robert…”

“Yes… Yes, Sweetheart.” He takes a few more hard lunges inside her pussy and they both give in to the will of their orgasms. Robert fills her with a heavy load of his creamy seed as her body gently quakes. Both seeing a kaleidoscope of stars behind tightly closed eyes, entering sexual bliss at the exact same moment.

Robert’s cum begins to seep out of her folds and he collapse on top of her, burying his face into her hot sweaty neck.

They both gasp for air, as the car fills with the scent of fresh sex and sweat, relishing the feeling of the afterglow.

“Robert,” Belle manages to speak after a few minutes of heavy breathing and silents.

“Yes, my love.” He drinks the sweat from her neck.

“We should go.”

He sluggishly lifts himself up. “You’re right.” And pulls out his softening cock and more of his creamy load slowly drips from her.

“This was amazing.” She sits up.

“I know.” He tucks his wet manhood back into his pants and buckles the belts.

“Thank you, Robert. For making it up to me.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Sweetheart.” He cups the back of her neck and draws her into him, kissing her lips sweetly. “Let’s get outta here,” he whispers upon her lips.

A smile stretches on her face and she gives him another peck. “Alright.”

Robert opens the door and offers Belle his hand. When she takes it, he helps her out, adjusting the skirt of her dress.

“You can be gentlemen when you really want.”

“I suppose I can.” He shrugs.

“I like that you have that side to you too.”

“Good.” He hooks his arm around hers and escorts her to the yellow bug.

At the car Robert backs her up against the hood, much like he did at the bar, and taking one last taste of her before heading home.

“Mmm…” She breaks off his gentle kiss and licks her lips. “This was the cheapest date I’ve ever been on. We didn’t pay for anything.”

“I don’t mind cheap, Sweetheart.”

“No, you don’t mind stealing.”

“That too.” He smirks and stokes the back of his hand against her cheek, then leads her to the car door. Robert opens the door of her, she steps into the driver’s seat and closes the door being her. He  then limps to the other side and takes his seat, as she starts the car. “Wait a second.” It instantly dawns on him. “This was a date?” Gawks at her puzzled.

Belle cups his cheek and giggles at the expression on his face. “Yes, Robert. A first date.”


End file.
